Charmcaster
Hope, better known as Charmcaster, is a very powerful sorcerer and the niece of Hex, one of Gwen's old enemies. She was Silver's girlfriend and fought alongside him and his mentors until the both of them broke up. She has, ever since, went back to the side of evil once again. History Working with Doom-2099 On October 23, 2015, Commander Steve Rogers announced the reformation of the Avengers Unity Squad after the events in the Higher Evolutionary's Counter-Earth. A Dr. Doom from an alternate future crashed the ceremony, angry about the temporal disruption Earth-9168's Ice Prime caused when he went back in time to change the past. Just as Doom-2099 was about to kill him, Charmcaster and Silver appeared and saved him. With all the heroes present, Doom-2099 knew he was outnumbered and outpowered. He fled. Later, he attacked them in the Halliwell Apartment, and appeared to have something on Charmcaster and threatened to expose her secret if she did not help him. The both of them opened three portals and sent everyone off to different dimensions, splitting them up. Nevertheless, she still contacted them telepathically and tried to help them out. After all of them got out of their dimensions, they arrived at Doom's Throne and was attacked by Charmcaster who was in love with Doom 2099, much to their surprise. Doom 2099 surfaced Sky's demonic side with a spell and retreated into Ledgerdomain with Charmcaster while the others were attacked and subsequently abducted by Sky, who wanted to become the ruler of the Underworld by sacrificing all of them. They were trapped in a cage where magic cannot exit and were about to get killed by Sky. As a last resort tactic, they fled to Ledgerdomain by summoning the Door to Anywhere. There, they managed to bring Charmcaster back to their side as Doom-2099 betrayed her after she stole their powers. Charmaster returned their powers back, but Doom-2099 was able to get back Ice Prime, Tara and Silver's powers. He retreated to his home dimension, Earth-2099. There, they met one of their descendants, Valarie Summers. She helped them defeat Doom-2099. Turning Evil Again After returning to the present, Silver followed Charmcaster to a graveyard where she met up with Kevin Levin. She gave him a ball of power, one that can only be obtained from a demon. After Kevin left, Silver confronted her about it. Before even letting her explain, he concluded that Charmcaster wanted to use Kevin to collect powers so that she could rule the Underworld. Feeling angry and misunderstood, she left. Silver and the others went to the Underworld (without Charmcaster) to turn Sky good again. They succeeded by forcing Sky to feel Tara's love for him, allowing his human half to overpower his demonic half. Sky revealed that while he was still evil, he saw Charmcaster obtaining a power orb from a demon and read her mind. Kevin was actually suffering from a magical virus cast on him by a sorcerer. He could suppress the virus temporarily by absorbing power orbs. Charmcaster was planning to use the Charms of Bezel to cure him. Unfortunately, because of the misunderstanding between Charmcaster and Silver, she became bitter and transferred the Nothingness into Sky, effectively turning him evil again. Tara was forced to vanquish him. Charmcaster decided to let Tara and the others off and revealed that she was pregnant. Aligning with the Skrulls On January 16, 2016, while visiting Kendrick's grave, a certain old friend appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ice Prime. Their brawl was interrupted by a radio broadcast about an unknown object crashing into Central Park. He got Gwen to go with him. At the Central Park, they saw a crater, with a glowing crystal in the middle of the crater. Lured by its mysterious power, Ice Prime touched the crystal. It messed up his magical powers, and as a result, he brought Earth-646's All-New Spider-Man and Venomous Spider-Man to Earth-1414. After a brief introduction, Mysterio appeared and attempted to steal the crystal, which was revealed to be a Fractal. The fractal was recovered, and they traveled to the Sanctum Sanctorum to seek Doctor Strange's help. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Stephen. Gwen was not invited in, due to the fact that she is a vampire. However, "Stephen" soon shapeshifted into a Mystic Skrull. He was a Skrull imposter all along, which was why he could not invite Gwen in, because he was not the owner of the Sanctum Sanctorum. The Mystic Skrull managed to escape with a teleportation spell. While chasing after the Mystic Skrull, they were attacked by Charmcaster. She somehow had control over the Skrulls, and ordered Mystic Skrulls to attack them. She also summoned Michael Morningstar who drained Gwen's powers, although he was quickly subdued by Gwen herself. Just as Charmcaster was about to stake Gwen with her staff, Ice Prime saved her by sending Charmcaster flying away by spontaneously raising a column of diamond from the ground. They managed to find out where Dr. Strange was held captive and freed him. Unfortunately, they were intercepted with another set of them, some who are Skrulls, but some are not. Not knowing who are the Skrulls and who are not, Earth-646's All-New Spider-Man electrocuted everyone with a devastating attack. Unfortunately, while this knocked almost everyone unconscious, the Skrulls still did not reveal themselves. Charmcaster arrived and killed all of the Skrulls as she no longer needed the Skrulls. In his weakened state, Ice Prime managed to channel Charmcaster's Fractal-charged powers and send the two Spider-Men back to their home dimension. Charmcaster was about to kill him when Gwen swooped in and rescued him. After the Inhuman-Vampire Marcelyn Leach infiltrated the Skrull's coven of witches, Charmcaster blew her cover, but the Skrull Witch K'Line was able to convince her to join their side. The Skwitches carried out a massacre which was required for a ritual that would allow them to possess a dangerously powerful source of magic -- Absolution. The Skrullbrid As Charmcaster and the Skwitches move onto their next plan, which is to create the most powerful being on Earth, they tasked Marcelyn with stealing the powers of Tara's then unborn son, Dan, as she had their trust. However, she betrayed the Skwitches. This was not unforeseen by the Skwitches though, Debora, one of the Skwitches, shapeshifted into Charmcaster and tricked them into believing that the Skwitches had turned on Charmcaster. Out of the kindness of his heart, and also because she was his old lover, Silver convinced Ice Prime to invite her into the school. Debora managed to steal Dan's powers and they left the school. They flew to Mykdl'dy as there is a machine that would allow them to create the "weapon" on that planet and managed to beat Ice Prime and the others to it. They waited for the arrival of Ice Prime and the others and followed behind them. Because the temple on Mykdl'dy was sealed by a Jensen witch, it could only be opened by another Jensen witch. Billie wanted to quickly destroy the machine, but the Skwitches managed to hold them off and the merge was successful. Sage became the Skrullbrid. Billie and the others tried fighting against the Skrullbrid but were too weak. They decided to flee the temple. Billie cast a spell to seal the temple. Sage, having only the powers of a Rayne witch and a Summers witch, was unable to break the spell initially. The Skwitches and Sage stayed trapped in the temple for a few days before they somehow eventually got out. Faking Allegiance On March 5, 2016, Sage kidnapped Zack and brought him to Charmcaster. Sage tortured Zack for the first few days until one day, the both of them started chatting and developing feelings for each other. Sage, at times, even took on a male human form to please Zack's desires. They bound and gagged Charmcaster and on Zack's birthday, they gave him a toast. Unfortunately for them, Charmcaster broke free and escaped. She decided to seek Ice Prime and the others' help and showed up at Magic School and was reluctantly invited in by Ice Prime. Since the Skrull Spaceship was cloaked and she left her staff there on purpose, she was able to let it release a huge explosion of mana which could be tracked down by Gwen's powers. They arrived at the spaceship, rescued Vinn Nguyen and trapped Sage, the Skrullbrid in an anti-magic force field. Zack was "rescued" from Sage, albeit against his wishes. Unfortunately, during the fight, Charmcaster escaped and rescued the Skwitches from the anti-magic cells they were kept in. She also condemned Sage's behavior and the Skwitches decided to make him a normal Skrull again. Falling for Silver's trap Silver and the others, not knowing that Sage has already been stripped of his powers, decided to set up a trap for Charmcaster and the Skwitches. Silver messaged Charmcaster and said that he wanted to meet her at the place they used to hang out frequently when they were together. Charmcaster fell for it and entered a Starbucks where Silver's magic stripping spell had already been cast, disabling the use of any forms of magic. Expecting Sage to arrive, they were shocked when he didn't. They cast a boundary spell in the Starbucks and left them in there until sundown. Travelling to Mykdl'dy for the second time Over the course of two months after Sage was trapped in the mirror world, Ice Prime and the others, along with the Avengers managed to drive Charmcaster and the Skrull forces off of Earth. Steve Rogers held a prize presentation ceremony on June 4, 2016, to show their appreciation to him and his family and friends for helping to drive the Skrulls off of Earth. Unfortunately, the Skwitches returned, with more power than ever and revealed that they wanted to create another Skrullbrid, but almost unkillable, by merging Leo with the Skrullbrid. Ice Prime and the others returned to magic school to evacuate the entire school. The Skwitches arrived and managed to tear down the school's protective barrier spell and successfully took Leo away. Zack went on his first official mission with them to Mykdl'dy, but they arrived too late. They already had done the merging and created what they call the Mega-Skrullbrid. The Skwitches magically knocked all of them unconscious, and set off the time bombs that they had placed all around the planet. Powers and Abilities Charmcaster is highly skilled in various magical mystical spells, although she is not as strong as her Uncle Hex. Charmcaster has a magic bag from which she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of glowing purple, throwing purple glowing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocket dimension inside (basically a magic satchel), allowing Charmcaster to store a wide variety things within it such as her Staff of Ages. Charmcaster can manipulate mana, and with it can cast various spells, including levitation, manipulating mana for lightning-like blasts, telekinesis, mind control, elemental control, teleportation, and opening portals. Charmcaster's magical powers has increased when she possessed the Alpha Rune, the most powerful magical artifact ever. Her power levels has far exceeded that of Gwen's.Category:Characters